Solve for $a$ : $2 = a + 26$
Answer: Subtract $26$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{2 {- 26}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{a} \\ 2 &=& a + 26 \\ \\ {-26} && {-26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 {- 26} &=& a \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = -24$